The fuel supply system of a vehicle typically includes a fuel tank and a fuel pump for providing fuel to the engine via a fuel supply line. In many designs, the fuel pump forms a portion of an in-tank fuel delivery module which includes a reservoir for collecting fluid from the tank for delivery to the engine. A fuel filter is typically connected to the fuel supply line for filtering fuel flowing to the engine from the fuel pump. The fuel filter may be an in-tank filter connected to the fuel delivery module, or may be separately located. A tank flange is used to seal an opening in the fuel tank that provides for placement of and access to the fuel delivery module. The tank flange also provides various pathways into and out of the tank for electrical fuel wiring, or other components/materials.
Recently, there has been a higher focus on Electro Static Dissipation (ESD) in such fuel supply systems. It is known that as gasoline flows through various components of the fuel supply system, such as the primary fuel pump and any auxiliary pump, the fuel filter, and various valving and tubing, there is the potential for static electricity to be generated in the various conductive components of the fuel supply system. To provide ESD, fuel supply systems electrically ground the components through electrical interconnection.
For example, some systems employ conductive fuel tubes which are constructed of a conductive polymer material. The fuel tank flange is also constructed of a conductive polymer and is connected to these conductive fuel tubes to provide an electrical pathway to ground. Unfortunately, the materials used to form such conductive tubing and the flange are more expensive and more brittle than the non-conductive polymers typically used. The brittleness of the flange in particular results in a reduction in the flange's ability to flex under strain or otherwise withstand certain forces, such as during a motor vehicle accident.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide ESD for the fuel supply system of a motor vehicle, while at the same time reducing cost and improving the durability of the fuel supply system.